Pure Hearted Hope
by DragnDrkFire
Summary: CH2-They make it to Zanarkand. You FFX fans know what happens there. Well they meet Rose there but will Yuna survive? Buh Buh Buh !
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing in FF, LOD, or EB! Don't sue me!  
  
A/N- For all those who don't know, this is the sequel to Light of Dragoons. Please read it first if you want to read this, I'm not gonna explain all the species and stuff again, it'd take too long and I'm too lazy!  
  
Chapter 1- Calm Lands and the Quiet Ronso  
  
The group of odd species traveled to what seemed like an endless plain of green. It was the Calm Lands. Tidus looked at the lands, it seemed to be nothing but grass surrounded by cliffs, though there was an item shop in the center and many scraps of machina.  
  
"What is this place?" Tidus asked curiously. "This is the Calm Lands." Lulu said calmly. "It's written that in the past, summoners would come here after they obtained the Final Aeon and defeat whatever creature decided to wreak havoc on Spira. Many didn't survive, they sacrificed themselves." Aliana explained. "Many summoners stray from their paths here, they lose their way." Vari added.  
  
Yuna let herself fall back gently into the grassy hill. " I wonder, if I'll lose my way here." Yuna said softly, looking to the clear sky. Tidus turned to her, then slowly walked towards here. He held out his hand, Yuna sat up slowly. "I won't let you die." Tidus said as he pulled her up. Yuna then smiled and turned to the rest of the group. "Let's go."  
  
After the party made it around the hill a strange, fan powered machine came up beside them. "Hello, I'm Rin." An Al Bhed man told them. "Hello, I'm Yuna." Yuna slightly bowed. They walked up to him and bought a few ethers, they would need them to replenish their magic power. After they paid the man they continued towards the center of the plains.  
  
"Hmmm, I think we should rest here for a bit." Aliana suggested. "Yes." Yuna replied, smiling. After a few moments they noticed a man coming towards them. "You must be Lady Yuna. I must warn you, not many people are entrust with you anymore. You have been branded a traitor of Yevon. But do not worry, I still have hope in you, and it seems so do your guardians. Goodbye Yuna, Lulu." The man smiled and left.  
  
"Hey Lulu, who's that guy?" Tidus asked, seeing the surprise in her eyes. "He was my last summoner. I went with him for a long time, until we came here, and he decided not to finish the pilgrimage. That's when I returned to my estate, in Bale." Lulu said.  
  
The young, courageous group quickly bought some upgraded weapons and continued. They headed North East until they came to a chocobo trainer. Tidus quickly learned how to train the large yellow bird and they rode it to the end of the Calm Lands, where they entered the Gourge.  
  
  
  
"Lady Yuna, Seymour desires you return to him." Some of Seymour's servants came up out of the gourge. "No way! Why would we let her go back to that possessive fool!" Tidus shouted out. "We never said we needed her alive." The entire group shuttered with surprise. "We have come prepared." They said as they left the gourge.  
  
As they exited, a giant rock monster came up out of the gourge. It was at least five times bigger than them and had an incredible defense and offense. Yuna, Tidus and Vari quickly took the offense and took front row.  
  
"Energy Rain!" Tidus shouted as he ran towards it and jumped off it's head. He held his newly obtained Save the Queen above his head, gathering energy in it. Then in one swing he shot out the energy and landed, causing a good amount of damage to the titan. "My turn!!" Vari ran towards it, hammer in hand and began a combo attack. "Hu! Ha! Hi! Hua! Cat's Cradle!" Vari said as she spun on hit him with her hammer twice, flipped over the top of it, kicking him twice, then hit him once more with her weapon. "Yunnie, you're up!" Vari shouted.  
  
"Right." Yuna stepped forward a few steps and performed a summon dance. After she did five blocks of ice fell behind her, a transparent Shiva floated into them. Shiva looked up and flung her arm out, shattering the ice. Yuna slowly backed away, giving her room. "Diamond Dust." Yuna commanded. Shiva spun around and shot ice at the monster, then she snapped, shattering it, and making the rock titan crumble.  
  
  
  
"Whew, that was a hard battle." Vari said, still out of breath. "You guys did great!" Aliana exclaimed. "I agree." Shadow said, helping Vari up. The rested a few moments and then decided to continue out of the gourge into Mt. Gagazet.  
  
"Shall we go?" Lulu asked. "What's the big deal with Mt. Gagazet anyways?" Tidus asked. "It's very dangerous for one. It's covered in ice and is full of harsh fiends. The trails are long and jagged." Lulu answered. "And beyond this harsh mountain is Zanarkand. That's where I'll obtain the final aeon." Yuna added. "Right, I guess we have to go, don't we?" Tidus replied, with a sad look. Yuna nodded and they headed onto the trail.  
  
  
  
They walked up a short path that was rocky and had some snow. After a few minutes they came to a large clearing. "Whoa, it's so empty!" Vari said, excited to be somewhere she never had. "I hear that this is the land of the Ronso. I wonder where they all are?" Aliana said, looking around.  
  
"Guys, what's that?" Tidus asked, pointing to a cat like figure on a cliff. Before the others could answer the Ronso jumped down, quickly and skillfully. The blue creature hit his fists into the ground, making indentions, then stood on his hind legs and roared. Tidus just looked at him with an odd look and they two of them fought, one on one. It was a short battle, after a few exchange of blows Yuna stepped in and told them to stop.  
  
"That's enough!" Yuna shouted, making both Tidus and Kimahri stop. "This isn't the time for my guardians to fight!" Yuna gave them a real serious look. "Guardians? You mean he's your guardian?" Tidus asked, full of surprise. "Yes, Kimahri helped take care of me when I was little but has been gone for the past two years, helping the Ronso protect their mountain. " Yuna told them. Tidus looked at the large, blue Ronso. He had gray braids, pure yellow eyes with cat-like pupils, and the horn on his forehead had been broken. He was actually quite small for a Ronso. After that, Yuna sat down and explained what had happened since he was gone.  
  
"Kimahri protect Yuna from Louvia." Kimahri said. "We all will! And, we'll find a way for you to live!" Tidus said to Yuna, smiling. "Thank you." She said, returning the smile. "Let's go." Tidus said and they started their journey again, heading into the cliffs of Mt. Gagazet. There ya go! It's short, I know. As you might have figured, I have a major case of Writer's Block! Does anyone know a cure? Please R&R 


	2. Forsaken City

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in EB, FFX or LOD!  
  
Chapter 2- Forsaken City  
  
"Brrr. It's so cold." Tidus rubbed his arms. "Ha. I'm stuck with a wuss." Lulu said to herself. "I heard that!" He raised his fist in the air. "Your point is?" She rolled her eyes. "Grrr." Yuna and Vari began laughing hysterically. "Hey, it's not funny!!! You're supposed to be on my side!" He gave them a sad look. "Right." They both put a hand on his shoulders. "Meanies!" He shouted and ran to lead the rest.  
  
The group made their way to the harsh cliffs of Mt. Gagazet. They were covered in snow and were narrow. "What is this?" The group stopped at a pile of rocks with a staff in the center. "It's the burial for the Summoners who died here." Lulu informed them. "I can't believe it." Yuna sighed and prayed. "Sad, isn't it. After making it this far, they fail." She said.  
  
As they continued up the mountain, the enemies became tougher and the ledges more dangerous. There were many of memorials and it was a sad trip, especially for Tidus. He knew that after this, was Zanarkand.  
"MWAHAHA! Fools, did you think you could escape!?" Seymour appeared out of nowhere as soon as they reached the top. "I thought we killed him." Vari said blankly. "I can't die! I am the ultimate power!" He shouted. "In what world?" Tidus said to himself. "I shall exterminate you all!" With those words the battle begun.  
  
After the battle Seymour finally vanished, but no one knows where to. "I hope he's gone for good." Aliana said as she and everyone else walked ahead. " There's not much time left. We have to save her." Vari said. "I'll think of someway to save her. There has to be a way." Tidus said, as he and Vari caught up with the others.  
As they came up to the very top, Vari began to cry. "No, Yuna lets go back. Someone else can do this. You have to live." Yuna looked at the crying girl. "It's alright. This is what I have to do. It's my fate to destroy Louvia." Yuna hugged Vari, and Tidus noticed a sphere fall out of her dress. The others walked ahead but he watched the sphere. It was her farewells to everyone.  
  
Tidus caught up to the others and saw Yuna overlooking a city. When he saw it, he only thought one thing.  
  
A city dead for a thousand years. A city I had to see with my own eyes. The end of Yuna's journey, the last chapter in my story.  
"Can't we take a break!" Vari whined as they came to the beginning of Zanarkand Ruins. "No, it doesn't matter how long we wait. Yuna's fate it inevitable." Shadow said harshly. "But--" Vari was cut off by Yuna. "Let's take a break. Today's been overwhelming. We'll leave at sundown." She told them  
  
The group had built a fire and had sat around it. All thinking of what's to come. After a while Tidus walked towards a hill. On his way Yuna looked to him with concerned eyes. He rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Then he walked up to the hill he was going to, a hill that overlooked the city. It was now sundown. They all grabbed their weapons from the pile they had made, Yuna's and Tidus' sticking out of the ground next to each other.  
  
It was a harsh battle through the ruins. Halfway through they found a transparent Seymour, as a child. "Hey, isn't that Seymour?" Vari pointed to the crying child. "Lady Yuna, please help Seymour. It's not his fault he's like this. It's mine. Everyone was mean to him, they didn't except him. So I became a Fayth so he could have power. But once he tasted it, he wanted more. He killed his father and now wants to rule everything." His mother's spirit told them.  
  
"But, how can I help?" Yuna asked curiously. "I shall give you my Aeon. I hope Anima will be of some help." She replied. "Thank you. But one more thing. How can he take over the world, Louvia controls him." Yuna asked. "You shall find out soon." His mother bowed and vanished. "I will try my best." Yuna bowed.  
The group now stood at the entrance of Zanarkand Temple, where they would gain the Final Aeon. They entered, finished the Cloister of Trials and found the Spectral Keeper. They found tough battle, but won. Then they took the lift down and entered the Chamber of the Fayth, where they found Rose.  
  
"Rose!?" Yuna gasped. "I'm glad to see you again, Lady Yuna." Rose smiled and she was now in solid form. "What are you--" Rose smiled "I told you to come here if you needed questions answered." She reminded her. "Well, I do have a question. What was Seymour's mother talking about?"  
  
"She was talking about Sin." Yuna gave her a confused look. "You know about the world being attacked for centuries?" Yuna nodded. "Well, Sin is the true God of Destruction. Though most thought it was from me, I only attacked every 108 years. But Sin's been attacking for over fifteen thousand years. Sin is an entity that is being controlled by Yu Yevon." Yuna finally spoke up. "Who's Yu Yevon?"  
  
"Yu Yevon is.... my father." Everyone gave surprised looks. "He wants Machina, which was what Zanarkand is known for. So, he encouraged a war between Zanarkand and Bevelle, thus Sin was born. We've been bringing a 'calm' since the beginning. Only the Final Aeon can stop him. But Sin is eternal. He will be reborn. Thus is the Spiral of Death. But to make the Final Aeon, you must sacrifice one of your guardians. One you have a close bond with. I chose Zeig when we destroyed Sin as Melbu Frahma. Come to me with your decision." With that Rose climbed a magnificent staircase into the next room. They followed.  
"Rose! How can it be that Sin is eternal!?" Yuna shouted. "It is inevitable. Your father knew this, and he dedicated his life to destroying it. He knew it was hopeless, that Sin would still return." Rose told her. "You're wrong! My father fought to protect this world. He had hope, that one day, maybe his, that Sin would finally be destroyed." Yuna shouted. "He fought with the same hope and devotion as Yuna!" Shadow spoke up, seeing the passion inside of Yuna. "Then show me this so called 'hope and devotion' while you're on the verge of death!"  
  
"Hu! Ha! Hee! Hiyah! Yaa! Huah! Demon's Dance!" Rose shouted, attacking Tidus first.  
  
"Take this! Ace of Blitz!" Tidus performed his strongest overdrive.  
  
"Freezing Ring!" Vari shouted as ice collapsed on Rose.  
  
"Divine Dragon Cannon!" Shadow shot a powerful blast at Rose, causing her to change to her second form. Her hair was now around five feet past her body, up in a pony tail, and she wore an ankle-long Chinese dress with slits up to the hip.  
  
"Blood Pain!" Rose's sword became covered with blood and she stabbed it into the ground, causing damage to the group.  
  
"Curaga!" Yuna cured the group.  
  
Tidus quickly transformed into the Red-Eyed Dragoon. "AAUUHHH! Final Burst!"  
  
Yuna now had summoned Anima, her strongest Aeon. "Anima, Oblivion!" She demanded. This overdrive took the rest of Rose's energy, but to everyone's surprise, she transformed once again. She remained in the Chinese purple dress, but now sat upon Michael, the Dark Dragon.  
  
"Lulu, isn't that--" Vari gasped.  
  
"Michael, attack!" The Dark Dragon attacked with the same laser cannon as in the Dragon Campaign.  
  
"Silver Dragoon Power!!" Yuna transformed into the Silver Dragoon and Rose watched in awe.  
  
"Rose, even you cannot withstand the power of Bahamut!" Yuna shouted.  
  
"It's not possible. No one has been successful at summoning Bahamut." Rose replied.  
  
Yuna performed the summon dance for Bahamut. Bahamut roared. "Bahamut, use Mega Flare." Bahamut's mouth filled with flames. He then shot the mix of electricity and fire, making a powerful non-elemental attack.  
  
"This cannot be? An attack powerful enough to destroy Sin exist?" Rose said as she vanished.  
"Goodbye Lady Rose." Yuna did the prayer and the group teleported out of Zanarkand Temple, to outside of the Dome. As they left they saw an airship arrive. As the sun rose and the ship arrived, they saw Sin behind Zanarkand. Sin looked as if he wanted them to defeat him. . There ya go! Please R&R!!! 


End file.
